Unstoppable
by DefineInteresting3945
Summary: A little mission to save the blonde baby-vamp.


Klaus couldn't believe how unreasonable Caroline was being. He loved her and was trying to make sure that she was safe. Caroline loved Klaus but was sick of his judgements of her new friend.

"I don't care what you say! I am going to dinner with Dana. Not everyone comes to this town and is planning on killing us." Caroline was trying hard not to yell. They had had this discussion innumerable amount of times but neither seemed to ever reach an agreement. Usually the fights turned her on, but at this point it was getting annoying.

Klaus wasn't feeling much better about the situation. He knew that Caroline loved to meet new people, it was one of the things that he loved about her, but this time he really wanted her to just shut up and listen to him. She had met Dana at the Grill one night and since then she had decided that the entire group needed one normal friend (Matt not counting anymore due to his weird pseudo-relationship with Rebecca). Klaus didn't trust Dana. There were too many holes in her story about why she decided to come to Mystic Falls. There was really no great attraction in Mystic Falls besides the supernatural, so why would she decide to make it a stop-over on her trip across the country. Even though Klaus had tried to explain his theory to Caroline, she simply shut him up one way or another, not wanting to hear anything bad about her new friend. Usually it involved some sexual activity, so usually he didn't care too much about the interruption, but he had decided to be adamant.

"Caroline" his voice was strained, trying to control his desire to shackle her to the staircase "I refuse to allow you to go" Thinking his alpha status would be able to influence her.

Caroline had about a millisecond of shock at his attempt to control her before she let out a very unladylike snort "yeah, cause you're the big bad boss man and I have to listen to everything you say" Then before Klaus could reply she had flashed outside and was on her way to the Grill.

Klaus knew that he could catch her because he was "the big bad boss man" but he also knew Caroline. If he followed her then there was a 48% chance that she would never forgive him. The girl knew how to hold a grudge for many days. He decided to go for a hunt to clear his mind and hopefully have a rational conversation when she returned. If it happened to end up with some hot make-up sex, well he'd just have to accept that.

"AHHH"

Klaus dropped to the floor clutching at his head. All eyes turned to Bonnie, the only one there with enough power to drop an original, but she was just as confused as the rest of them.

"I can hear Caroline's screams, whatever that bitch of a witch has done, I will tear her limb from limb" Klaus could no longer handle hearing the pain of the one he loved "Bonnie you must help me make a connection to Caroline"

When Caroline hadn't returned to the mansion Klaus began to worry. Even if she was mad at his for his previous actions, he knew that she would return to yell at him. She never missed an opportunity to yell and put him in his place. When she didn't answer her phone he quickly called the rest of the group to see if any of them had heard from her. When none had, they all made their way to the mansion, or "home base/ground zero/mission control" as Damon had dubbed it.

"She is too powerful. I don't think I have enough power to counter her." Bonnie had sensed throughout Mystic Falls for another powerful being. She hadn't been able to find Caroline but her new friend Dana turned out to be another witch who was out for Original and doppelganger blood (apparently Elena was still desirable even as a vampire).

"Bonnie, you are tied to the Bennett witch line, I don't care if they are mad at you, just make the god damned connection! I need to speak to her, to make sure she knows that we are coming to save her, to tell her to stay strong and that she cannot give up, or so help me god I'll bring the world to its knees."

Everyone stared at him, gobsmacked that Klaus, the original badass, had such a caring side toward Caroline, the blonde baby vamp. They quickly followed the instructions from Bonnie and gathered in a circle around Klaus, with their minds clear except for their feelings toward Caroline. Elena and Bonnie saw her as a best friend that would always help them in their time of need. For Jeremy, she was like another big sister that he never wanted, but now would not know what to do without. Stefan filled his heart with the close friendship that they had formed, beginning as mentor and finishing as friends. Although a rough beginning, Damon now saw the girl as the only one who would always be honest with him, a trait that he appreciated. Rebecca had her own love for Caroline as she had become like a part of the family and she was the only one would could have a helpful conversation about her relationship with Matt. Matt simply thought of the romantic love they once shared and now the friendship that had helped to keep him together when he learned of the crazy messed up town he lived in, she was also the only one he could talk to about Rebecca. All of them realized that Caroline helped to keep the dark at bay. They knew that without her they would fall apart as friends and as people.

Bonnie began the spell

****************************** Latin Bonnie spell*************************************

"Why the heck do these spells have to be in Latin? I mean I'm pretty sure the spirits have had time to learn English by now!" Of course the silence was interrupted by Damon

Klaus was getting annoyed. "Damon, if you do not shut your mouth right now, I will personally staple it shut" Klaus wanted Caroline back and he knew the longer it took, the more likely he was to do something rash

Bonnie's eyes rolled back in her head as she started to convulse. Jeremy quickly caught her as she fell and no one noticed what was happening to Klaus. His eyes fell back too, and he fell upon his knees.

He didn't know which he hated worse. That he was now able to feel as she did and communicate with her, or that she was in so much all because of him. His only salvation was that pain proved there was life. As long as she was in pain it meant that she had not shut down and become a shell. As long as there was pain then there was the chance that he could save her and then devote his life to making up for the hell she was in.

"Caroline, sweetheart. Hold on, please. We are coming for you. I will bring down heaven and hell to make sure that you come back to me. All I need you to do is stay strong until I get there" Klaus cried through the newly formed mental bond.

"K-Kl-Klaus." Caroline's voice was weak from screaming. "Please don't. You know they only took me to get to you. I would never forgive myself if anything happens to you because of me. You've lived longer without me than together. You will move on and be happy again. P-please"

Klaus felt another wave of pain shoot through him, both at Caroline's words and the pain that she was being put through again. He noticed a bruise forming on his hand and he knew that she was being pierced with wooden stakes. "You must be in a lot of pain, my love, because you are starting to sound delusional." Klaus felt her confusion and then angelic laughter as he explained "you are delusional if you think anyone can hurt me"

"Cocky much? And no "I told you so", I'm so proud of you baby. " With that response he knew that she was still there buried beneath the pain.

"It's not cocky if you're actually this awesome, love, it's simply the truth. Besides nothing will happen to either of us. I know that I can't survive without you, and I'm pretty sure your friends would all lose themselves as well. Face it darlin' we are coming to get you whether you like it or not. Oh and I believe that I told you so doesn't cover how incredibly right I was about this situation"

Klaus felt the connection with Caroline fade. The spell was wearing off but he was thankful that he was able to have even the shortest moment to hear her voice. The others gathered around him all waiting to hear about Caroline. Klaus simply stood up, marched to the other side of the room, picked up the glass vase he acquired in Vienna 200 years ago, and then proceeded to smash it into the opposite wall. He turned to the faces of the others that ranged from shock, to fear, to confusion, to an understanding of his frustration. "Let's Go NOW" Klaus screamed and the others jumped into action.

Now that a mental connection had been formed Bonnie was able to do a locator spell. While she worked on that, everyone else worked to gather supplies. Since they didn't know exactly what they were up against they gathered wooden stakes, vervain, and some regular bullets to stop any werewolves. Damon picked up an axe. "Anything dies when you chop off its head!"

"Caroline seems to be in her house." Bonnie double checked her findings, unable to believe that she would be in such an obvious location "Did no one check there before?"

Everyone looked at each other sheepishly. Stephan was the first to speak up "We didn't even think to. Once we knew she kidnapped we all came here first thing. Who the hell would hide her in her own house!"

Klaus could care less, all he wanted was to get Caroline back and then maybe rip a certain witch into a million pieces. Once the plan was formulated the group set off to kick some serious ass.

Elena and Rebecca were meant to cover the front entrance. If anyone so much as walked by the house then they were to intervene. Stephen, Damon, and Klaus were to enter, grab Caroline and get out of there as fast as possible. The job of getting through the witches magical defenses was of course left to Bonnie. Sometimes she really wished that there was another witch around who wasn't evil. The rest of the group (Matt and Jeremy) were to wait outside.

The boys entered through the front door. Cautious of any traps that could be set but without meeting resistance the slowly made their way to the living room.

"So the big bad original came to save his little love. Isn't it just the most romantic thing ever? Too bad everyone in this town will soon meet their demise." Dana strode around the corner, eyes blazing a crimson red. "Hand yourself to me and I will let your girl go. Albeit not for long, but she will still have a chance to say goodbyes. Refuse me, and I'll make sure I kill her first"

Klaus had steeled his face into stone. Denying her any satisfaction of seeing exactly how riled up he was getting at the thought of her touching his precious Caroline. Unfortunately he had forgotten that Damon had no self-control. The vampire was currently sprouting out every profanity in almost every language. The witch just smiled, enjoying the fact that emotions cause mistakes. By taking the girl she had ensured that emotions would be at their very highest. All of a sudden she felt a sharp pain building in her temple.

"Ah I see you guys have convinced your witch friend to help you out. My dear friend Caroline had told me that she was on strike of working for you guys" Dana struggled to keep a calm façade. She hadn't been planning on having to go against another witch.

"She was, but then you took her friend. Bonnie isn't working for us. She's working against you. You who took her best friend. Bad move on your part" Stephen said, noticing the perspiration now on the witch's brow.

Taking the momentary lapse in concentration Damon lunged for her attempting to rip the head from her shoulders. "Enough" she screamed, unleashing a power that flung Damon into the opposite wall "Don't you all see what I am trying to do. I am making the world a safer place! Supernatural beings were not meant to exist."

"You've got to include yourself in that supernatural world. Are you planning on killing yourself after? How do you expect to get rid of every supernatural being?" Stephen was curious, and as Klaus had still not made a sound, he decided it was up to him to get to the bottom of it.

Dana simply smirked at his comments "This isn't some movie where I tell you my entire plan and then you defeat me. No all you need to know is that I need the Originals blood, and the blood of the doppelganger. Once I have those then I can complete the ritual and every supernatural being will die. Myself included. That's all you need to know you "brooding badass of a vampire" or so Caroline calls you"

There was a low growl at the mention of Caroline's name. She whipped her head to see Klaus had finally dropped his stony face. In its place was one that literally seeped with anger. He stalked around her, allowing time for the final phase of the plan to be set in place.

Taking the opportunity that Dana was now focused on him, Klaus slowly walked so that she was positioned evenly within a circle created by himself, Stephen and a now recovered Damon. All of a sudden a rock flew through the window. As Dana turned she was only just able to stop the arrow that flew through the shattered glass. She looked to see Matt standing in on the other side. This was all the opportunity that Klaus needed. He quickly ripped off her head and was instantly up the stairs searching for Caroline.

"Bit of over kill there don't you think" Damon quietly said to Stephan, hoping that Klaus couldn't hear him. That hope was lost as he heard a growl come from upstairs. It didn't last long as it was soon followed by a gasp.

Klaus had found Caroline.

It took all his self-control not to run back down the stair and tear a few more limbs off the lifeless witch in the living room, but he knew that Caroline needed him in that moment. She was unconscious, tied to a chair with little stakes stuck in her beautiful body. Klaus instantly began pulling them out. He did not even notice the blistering that had begun to form due to the vervain that the stakes were soaked in. Nothing else mattered at that point other that getting Caroline home and safe.

Caroline came to and was pretty convinced that she was in heaven. Then she came to a little bit more and realized that she would need to do some persuading to get into heaven after all the sexual escapades that her and Klaus had done lately. Regardless she knew that she was in a safe and happy place.

Klaus felt his own smile forming as he looked upon her face. Her eyelids were dancing, she was smiling, and life (at least as much life as there can be in the undead) was beginning to show on her face. When she actually opened her eyes he felt like his face couldn't contain the smile. Her voice finally pushed him over the edge and he began to laugh

"I guess Mystic falls does attract the people that are trying to kill us"

At this point Klaus had lost himself in his laughter.

"Honey, I know I almost died and all, but I am not that funny. Quit laughing and kiss me."

His Caroline was back and at this point he would have given her the moon had she asked it of him. He leaned down to kiss her but stopped just short of the mark. Klaus smiled at the pout that was beginning to form on her face and it took all he had not to catch the protruding lip with his own.

"Baby there is one thing that I need from you first." Caroline quickly nodded without knowing what she was agreeing to. All she wanted was the peace that his touch could bring. "I need 3 little words from you"

"I. Love. You. I tell you I love you all the time. You know how much I love you. Although I still can't believe you put yourself in such danger to save me. Next time I think that it should be my turn to save you." Caroline looked up confused at why he needed those three words at that time.

Klaus still loved it every time she told him that she loved him. "I love you too sweetheart, but those aren't the words I was looking for" He couldn't resist teasing her just a little bit, he was just so thankful that she was in his arms and he had the opportunity for the chance to tease her one last time.

Caroline thought about what other words he could possibly want to hear at a time like this and when it finally came to her she almost started laughing. "You. Were. Right." Before she could say anymore two lips crashed down upon hers. She was so lost in the kiss that any other thoughts about how arrogant and cocky he could be, were lost. What she did notice, however, was the gentleness that Klaus treated her with. It was nothing like the usual fire that was present within their kisses (They had broken many beds due to the fire in their kisses).

Caroline finally couldn't take it anymore. "What the hell is wrong with you? It's been 30 seconds and you haven't even tried to touch me inappropriately. You know I almost died right? I think I'm entitled to a little lovin' love"

Klaus smiled against her lips "I know you almost died, love. I can't bear the thought of you being in anymore pain than necessary. I also know that you're going to say something about vampire healing ability, and how my blood is tasty and helpful and all that." Klaus say Caroline about to protest so he quickly placed a finger against her lips "Sweetheart, let me finish. I don't often get vulnerable so pay close attention. Seeing you, unconscious in that chair, nearly broke me. I wasn't sure if I was going to burn the world to ash or break down and never move again. I need you to know that I will always come for you, although for the next week you are confined to this bed. Even my blood couldn't heal you completely. After that you are confined to this bed for another week while we make up for that day when I couldn't touch you at all. Are we clear?"

He looked to Caroline's face, stroking her cheek and wiping away the tears that threatened to fall from his declaration. "Caroline? Did you get brain damage while you were unconscious?"

Caroline laughed and in that moment Klaus knew that he would do whatever it took to make sure he heard that laugh for the rest of his life. Caroline looked up and smiled. "yes I understand and I accept those terms. Now, you mentioned something about touching me." She winked suggestively as he lowered his head to kiss her again.

The moment was soon interrupted by Rebecca barging through the door with Matt close behind trying to stop her. "We heard laughing, that means she is awake, that means they can stop kissing for a moment so that the rest of us can have some Caroline time!" Rebecca turned from Matt to see the occupants of the bed staring at her wide-eyed. "Care thank god. Everyone is annoying me"

Caroline laughed and yelled to the others to come join them in the room. After many hugs and kisses and sarcastic comments (Damon) she finally had their attention

"I just want to thank you all. Bonnie I know you didn't want to use magic anymore for us. Rebecca I know how much you get annoyed by the do-gooder team. Matt … well your human, you could have been seriously hurt, what were you thinking I mean…" she was cut off from her rant by Klaus placing a hand on her arm "fine fine sorry off topic, Elena you're one of my best friends and I hope you know that I will do the same for you whenever someone decides to kidnap you next. Salvatore brothers, thanks for putting aside your love lives for a day. Finally, Jeremy, thanks little bro. I know you can't be hurt because of your ring, but we're still a pretty dangerous bunch to be around. I just hope you all know that I can't begin to thank you enough"

Surprisingly Damon was the first to recover "Caroline I really hope you know that we all would not have done this for anyone else. You're the only one who could unite us all with one purpose. So don't go getting kidnaped again because we all drive each other crazy. Next time someone will get their head ripped off if they suggest calling the police one more time" He said this with a pointed look at Matt.

Rebecca snarled "And someone will be pushed into the sun without a daylight ring if they don't stop threatening everyone just because they're mad"

Soon enough everyone was tossing insults back and forth. Caroline just curled up into Klaus and watched with amusement. She smiled when she felt a soft kiss placed on the top of her head. And was already asleep by the time that Klaus sent everyone out of the room with a simple glare. Caroline then proceeded to have the best sleep that she could ever remember.


End file.
